


Warmth

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Alex struggles with finding a comfortable middle in post-coital cuddling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

“You’re like a snake,” Alex grumbles, watching as Scott slides closer and closer, “Aren’t you hot?” 

Alex, already a natural furnace, glances at the down comforter and quilt crumpled up in the corner. The hair on the nape of his neck curls with sweat. Scott doesn’t seem to notice nor does he care - sliding across the soaking sheets until he lines up their bodies. 

“It’s not hot,” he mumbles against his chest, “Are you going to leave?” 

Alex curls his fingers at the nape of Scott’s neck, ignoring the sudden shudder at the action. 

“Nah,” he mumbles, “I’m comfortable here.”


End file.
